


Mormor one shots

by Mormortrash



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: James Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Seb on a job, Sherlock - Freeform, basher, kiss, mormor, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: A series of mormor one shots. I will continuously add to this when I can.





	

America. His boss has sent him to fucking America. He hates America. It's almost as bad as his dislike for Russia. But, he goes. Of course he does. He's not happy about it, but he goes. His flight leaves at 3am, and those are always the worst flights. Everyone's always cranky and tired. Before Sebastian actually has the chance to load the cab with his bag, he's called into his boss/boyfriends office. Heading over, he knocks on the door and opens it. When he sees Jim sitting there, his face half cast in shadow from the light streaming in from the window, he wants to touch him, rub his hands over his slim waist, run his thumb over Jim's jaw line. But, as always, he refrains. "You called, sir?" He asks, shutting the door behind him. Jim looks up from his work as he hears the snipers voice. "Tiger. Yes, I did. Come here. I have some things for you." Jim slides open his desk draw, taking out a file and holding it out to his tiger. "Some files on the hit. Thought you'd like as much information as you can." Sebastian smiles and takes the files, tucking them under his arm. He can read those in the cab. And then he catches Jim's eyes softening, looking over his tiger with admiration and love. "C'mere." The small Irish man murmurs, stepping around the desk a little, towards Sebastian and holding his hand out. Frowning a little, Seb put the files down and takes his hand, stepping forward. And before he knows it, Jim presses their lips together, hard. There's biting and pulling, and suddenly Jim's hand in tangled in his Tiger's fur, yanking hard. And Sebastian is moaning and breathless. His arms are tangling themselves around Jim's small frame. The kiss lasts about two minutes, before Jim is pulling away. A short tap on his cheek and James sends the sniper on his way. "Off you go then, Tiger." Dazed, aroused and smiling like an idiot, Sebastian stumbles out of the door, towards the cab that waited in the middle of the road. 

The airport empty. There's a few businessmen and lawyers, wearing their suits, while Sebastian sits in his jogging bottoms and a hoodie, playing on his Gameboy, headphones blaring. When his flight is called, Moran gets up and grabs his carry case, boarding the plane. His Pokemon hoodie makes the flight attendant laugh, and Seb smile. "At least I'm comfy, right?" He leans back and continues playing his game. The kiss lingers on his lips, his lip still a little swollen from Jim's biting. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
